1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot control device, a robot system, and a robot.
2. Related Art
In working sites for manufacturing or the like, multiaxial robots have been used for work, such as assembly, inspection, or the like of products, and work traditionally performed by human hands has been automated. When components, such as hands constituting parts of the robots, are actuated, the position and posture thereof requires precision according to the respective work. Thus, calibration is performed in advance in a work environment to acquire the position of a reference point. In the related art, the calibration is strictly performed primarily by human hands. For example, in order to secure a precision of 0.02 mm, several hours to more than a day have been spent only for the calibration.
Here, the work as described in JP-A-2011-93055 and JP-A-2010-137299 is performed after the calibration is strictly performed.
For example, JP-A-2011-93055 describes an information processing method of moving a manipulator up to an object at a high speed, with high precision, and stably as a control system. In this method, when no object is detected, a teaching playback control (position control) for moving the manipulator along a path to a target position that is set in advance on the basis of the position of the object is executed, and when the object is detected, a teaching playback control for setting a new path, using a position closer to the object than the target position as a new target position and for moving the manipulator in accordance with the new path until switching conditions for switching movement control are satisfied is executed. When the switching conditions are satisfied, a vision servo control (visual servo) is executed.
Additionally, for example, JP-A-2010-137299 describes a control method of an assembly working robot that can prevent a workpiece from being caught during a searching motion and can insert the workpiece into an insertion position of an object even if there is an irregular portion on the edge of the insertion position. The control method of the assembly working robot described in JP-A-2010-137299 moves the workpieces on the object in a state where the workpiece gripped by the robot is pressed against the object, and searches for the insertion position provided on the object, inserts the workpiece into the insertion position, and lifts a workpiece end in a searching traveling direction and inclines the workpiece at a preset inclination angle with respect to the object, when the insertion position is searched for.
However, when the calibration is not performed or when the calibration performed is insufficient, in the methods described in JP-A-2011-93055 and JP-A-2010-137299, precision is not secured due to a position and a posture in which the robot is installed, as well as other factors. Therefore, there is a concern that a hand that grips the object comes into contact with the object unintentionally or the object or the hand itself is damaged.